Pacte Éternel
by Logano Darkus
Summary: La guerre contre Zeref s'est terminé par la mort de ce dernier. Une ère de paix finie par commencer. Mais, les mages ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises. Leur rencontres avec un être, ne venant pas de leur continent va les plonger dans une aventure épique. Qui est cette homme ? Qu'est ce qu'est Azeroth ? Nos amis font un bont dans l'inconnu. (Ma première fanfic que je poste)
1. Chapitre 0 : Prologue

_Bonjour à tous, ceci est la première fanfiction que je poste sur internet, en général.Il s'agira d'un crossover entre l'univers de Fairy Tail et l'univers de Warcraft. Il se passera après la guerre contre Zeref, pour Fairy Tail, et après World of Warcraft : Légion, c'est à dire, après la défaite de la Légion Ardente. Je tiens à préciser que l'histoire des deux œuvres risquent d'être légèrement modifié, dú aux choix de scénario, mais j'essaierai de faire cette fanfiction, en respectant, un maximum, les deux univers._

 _Le royaume de Fiore est sorti victorieux de la guerre contre Zeref et est en reconstruction. La guilde Crime Sorcière et ses membres furent pardonné de leur crime et ont obtenu le statut de guilde indépendant légal, ce qui signifie qu'ils ont le droit de continuer leur action contre les guilde clandestins et qu'il bénéficie également de droit appartenant aux guides de mages. Depuis la vie reprend son cours._

 _En Azeroth, l'Ordre d'Elision, menée par l'elfe de sang, Yatdron Aile-Solaire, décide de s'allier avec Unité, l'ordre la plus puissante de la Horde, menée par son chef, Ma'thaes Ambre-Soleil, pour affronter la Légion Ardente. Le Pacte Éternel vint le jour. De plus en plus, les guildes d'Azeroth viennent rejoindre le Pacte, qu'elle soit de la Horde, ou qu'elle soit même de l'Alliance. Les chefs de faction sont également là et apportent leur contribution, y compris Illidan, et ses illidari, et Maiev, et ses gardiennes. La bataille final vit le retour de Sargeras et sa mort. Le Pacte Éternel ne fut cependant pas dissout et permis la paix entre les peuples. L'Alliance est menée par Anduin Wrynn, roi d'Hurlevent, et la Horde n'est plus menée par Silvanas, dú à l'affaire des Valkyr, mais par Lor'themar Theron, seigneur des Elfes de Sang._


	2. Chapitre 1-1 : Naufrage

_Mer à l'Est des Royaumes de l'Est. Nuit. À bord du Lame-Aube._

 _Laeera, ma chère sœur._ _J'espère que toi et A'lar vous allez bien. Cela fait 15 jours que nous avons pris la mer. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi, je sais que tu es en sécurité avec A'lar et le Seigneur Lor'themar Theron_ _à tes côtés. Je sais que je te manque, cela est réciproque. Je pense être rentré à la prochaine pleine lune. Ne t'inquiète pas, petite sœur._

 _Ton frère, Yatdron._

Assis devant son bureau, le jeune elfe de sang imposa le sceau de sa famille sur la lettre et la donna à une Braise d'A'lar.

"Va, descendante du Dieu-Phenix." dit-il à l'oiseau.

L'oiseau parti par la fenêtre.

Le jeune elfe resta sur sa chaise, la tête en arrière, se pinçant le haut du nez. Il réfléchis et se remémorer les événements antécédents. Après la chute du Titan Déchu, le Pacte Éternel assura l'ordre et la paix. Il fut promu Chef du Pacte, avec son ami, Ma'thaes, et à même failli devenir chef de guerre de la Horde, poste qu'il refusa, préférant le laisser au seigneur Lor'themar, plus apte, selon lui, à occuper ce poste. Il ferma les yeux, se reposant de son travail.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

"Entrée" dit-il, en ce remettant en place.

"Seigneur Yatdron, nous devons faire direction vers Lune-d'Argent." dit un garde elfe.

\- Que ce passe t-il ?

\- Une tempête, Seigneur.

-...bien, j'arrive.

Il se leva, sort sur le pont.

Le bateau continua sa route et entra dans la tempête.

 _Royaume de Fiore, Après-midi, Plage à l'ouest de Maniola._

Les guildes, ayant participé à la guerre contre Zeref, ce sont tous mis d'accord pour une sortie à la plage, pour ce détendre.

"Allez !! Tous à la flotte !!", cria Natsu.

Les garçons sautèrent dans l'eau, sauf les hommes de Crime Sorcière, préfèrant aider les autres à s'installer, et Jura, Luxus et Rufus, qui discutèrent de diverses choses. Les femmes, quand à elle, se relaxèrent dans l'eau et sur le sable. Wendy, Cheria, Milliana et Kagura partirent marcher sur la plage, parlant de tous et de rien.

"Quand même, si j'avais su que, un jour, Jellal changerai à ce point, dit Miliana.

\- Apparament, même un démon peut devenir humain, répondit Kagura.

\- Je n'ai jamais douter de lui, dit Wendy. "

Elle continuèrent à marcher pendant un temps, tout en discutant de tous, jusqu'à une baie isolé.

\- C'est pas mal ici, dit Cheria.

\- J'étais jamais venu dans cet endroit, dit Wendy, mais c'est vrai.

-... Attendez, dit Kagura.

Les autres la regardèrent. Elle leur montra des morceaux de bois, plus loin, et une étrange pierre, ressemblant à une longue pierre en granite, en or et portant des symboles étranges.

Les jeunes femmes s'approchèrent de la "pierre".

\- Il y dú s'échouer sur la côte, dit Wendy.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de symboles, dit Miliana, Kagura, tu connais ?

\- Non, je n'ai jamais vu ça...

Elle s'apprêtait à poser la main sur la pierre, quand soudain, la pierre s'illumina. Elles reculèrent, surprises, et virent la "pierre" s'ouvrir, en suivant les traits des symboles, et elles découvrirent un homme, gravement blessé, à l'intérieur. Elles s'approchèrent, avec prudence. L'homme était allongé, blessé et inconscient. Il avait les cheveux rouges sang, de longue oreilles pointues, la peau claire et portant un armure rouge et or. Il y avait, à côté de lui, un arc long, de même couleur, mais plus épais, dont le protège main, sur le côté de l'arc, arboré un phénix doré.

\- Il est blessé, Wendy, vient m'aider, vite, dit Kagura.

\- Il lui faut des soins d'urgence, je peux essayer de stabiliser son état, mais je peux pas le soigner.

\- Je vais aller chercher de l'aide, dit Cheria, avant de courir chercher de l'aide.

Mais quand Kagura le toucha, elle eu des visions du passé, du passé de l'homme.

 _"Bienvenue chez toi, mon fils...Mère !...Yatdron, prend ta sœur et fuyaient !...Mon fils, tu dois protéger ton peuple...Père !!...Laeera, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je te le promets...Oni-san...Ne m'obligé pas à faire ça, Seigneur Kel'thas...Je fais ça pour nous tous, tu ne comprends pas...J'ai était aveugle, pardonne moi...Je te donne...la bénédiction du dieu-phénix...protége notre peuple...Yatdron Aile-Solaire..._

Puis les visions s'arrêtaient, Kagura avait toujours la main sur l'épaule de l'homme. Ce dernier été toujours inconscient. Mais elle le vit entrain de trembler.

\- L...Laeera..., dit-il d'une voix faible.

Kagura pensa quelques secondes à son frère, Simon.

\- Kagura, est-ce que ça va, demanda Wendy.

\- Oui, oui ça va, répondit-elle, un peu confuse. Je pense que on devrait le laisser allongé, le temps que les autres arrivent.

\- D'accord.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les mages arrivèrent.

\- Que ce passe t-il, demanda Lucy, inquiète.

\- On a trouvé cet homme, expliqua Miliana, il était dans cette sorte de capsule. Il est possible qu'il s'agisse d'une capsule de sauvetage, et qu'il s'est échoué ici.

\- Est-il blessé, demanda Lisanna.

\- Oui, Wendy essaie de stabilisé son état, mais il a besoin de soins, de toute urgence, répondit Cheria.

\- On a prévenu le maître, il revient avec les secours, dit Mirajane.

Ils commencèrent à chercher, dans les alentours, si il n'y avait pas d'autres capsules. Jellal, Jura et Gildarts se rapprocherent de l'homme.

\- Vous avez déjà quelques choses de pareil, demanda Miliana, toujours restée pour aider Wendy.

\- Rien de pareil, répondit Jellal.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu un être pareil, même dans la bibliothèque magique, il n'est jamais mentionné l'existence d'être semblable, répondit Jura.

\- De même, même dans mes voyages je n'en ai jamais vu, dit Gildarts, en réfléchissant.

Ils réfléchir dessus jusqu'à l'arrivée du maître et des secours, qui décidèrent de transporter la capsule, avec l'homme dedans, pour éviter des séquelles, jusqu'à Crocus.


	3. Chapitre 1-2 : Réveil

_Crocus, palais royal, matin._

Une semaine après le naufrage, l'homme était toujours inconscient. Ce jour là, les mages, qui étaient présents, lors du sauvetage, étaient entrain de répondre aux questions du roi, de Jade et de Arkadios. Après lors avoir expliqué, ce qui c'était passé, le roi se leva de son trône.

\- Donc, nous ne savons pas d'où cet homme provient... Il n'y a pas d'indice, pouvant nous aider, demanda le roi.

\- Malheureusement, non, votre excellence. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas qu'il soit de nature démoniaque, à mon avis, répondit Jura.

\- Nous ne devons pas, pour autant baisser notre garde, dit Jellal, nous ne pouvons risquer un nouveau conflit.

\- En effet, dit le roi d'un ton sérieux.

\- Néanmoins, vu son état, je ne pense pas qu'il tenterait quelque chose, dit Erza.

\- Certes, mais nous ne savons rien de lui, ni de sa race, répondit Arkadios.

Pendant qu'ils discutèrent, un garde rentra dans la salle du trône.

\- Majesté, dit-il en ce prosternant, veuillez me pardonner de cette interruption, mais l'homme commence à se réveiller.

Les mages s'étaient retourner vers le garde, puis vers le roi, attendant sa réponse.

\- Bien, dit-il en se levant, allons rencontrer notre invité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les mages venait d'arriver devant l'infirmerie royal, accompagné du roi, de Jade et d'Arkadios. Le roi rentra dans la chambre en premier, suivi du reste du groupe. L'homme était éveillé, toujours allongé sur le lit, les observant, silencieusement. Le groupe remarqua ses yeux, entièrement verts, dégageant de fins filaments verts.

\- Vous êtes donc enfin réveillé, dit le roi, en s'approchant prudemment.

L'homme ne répondit pas.

\- Comprends tu notre langue, demanda-t-il, se grattant la barbe.

Il ne répondit toujours pas.

Le groupe se regardèrent. Le roi commença se retournait, soupirant, jusqu'à.

\- La langue des humains est toujours aussi étrange...

Ils se retournèrent vers l'homme.

\- Tu... Tu parles notre langue, dit le roi.

\- Vous n'êtes pas les premiers humains que je rencontre, réponda t-il.

Le roi se rapprocha de l'homme, qui ce relèva, difficilement, pour ce mettre assis.

\- Qui êtes vous, demanda le roi, d'un ton direct.

\- Je suis Yatdron Aile-Solaire, chef du Pacte Éternel et soldat du Seigneur Lorthe'mar Theron, souverain de Lune-d'Argent, et des elfes de sang, et chef de guerre de la Horde. Je peux vous demander où je suis ?

\- Tu es dans le palais de Crocus.

\- Crocus ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une cité de ce nom, en Azeroth...

\- Azeroth ?

Le roi regarda les mages, puis reprit.

\- Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais vous n'êtes pas en Azeroth. Vous vous trouvez dans la capitale de Fiore. Je suis le roi Toma E. Fiore, roi de Fiore.

-... Je vois, dit Yatdron, d'un air déçu. Est ce que il y avait d'autres survivants ?

\- Je crains que non. Je suis désolé.

-... _Anu belore dela'na_ _, sin'dorei._

\- Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas compris.

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, ceci leurs était destiné.

\- Je vois.

La princesse Jade s'avança et pris la parole.

\- Je suis la princesse Jade E. Fiore, la fille du roi. Puis-je vous demander ce qui c'est passé ?

\- Je me souviens que nous devions faire route pour Lune-d'Argent, j'étais au commande du navire amiral, et une tempête à éclaté, le navire allait couler donc nous avons pris les capsules de secours, moi et les soldats à bord. J'ai été blessé pendant la tempête.

\- Je vois, et, si cela ne vous dérange pas, pourquoi vous êtiez en mer ?

\- Jade, dit le roi.

\- Je crains, malheureusement, de ne pouvoir vous répondre, madame, répondit poliment Yatdron.

Il tenta de sortir du lit, mais la douleur le fit tituber.

\- Attendez, dit Wendy, en allant vers lui pour l'aider, vous n'êtes pas en état de vous lever seul, je vais vous aider.

Yatdron se leva, grâce son aide. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire seul, pour le moment. Sa jambe gauche étant très douloureux, dú à son accident.

\- Je vous remercie, mademoiselle.

Une infirmière lui donna une béquille, pour qu'il puisse se déplacer. Yatdron inclina la tête, en signe de remerciements.

\- Puis-je vous demander, combien de temps ai-je été inconscients ?

\- Une semaine, voir plus, répondit le roi.

\- Je vois... Et comment m'avait vous trouver ?

\- Nous vous avons trouvé dans votre capsule, qui été sur une plage, à l'Est d'ici. Vous que vous étiez blessé, nous avons prévu les secours, et pendant l'attente, Wendy a stabilisé votre état, répondit Miliana.

\- Je voulais en faire plus, je suis désolé, dit Wendy, en s'inclinant.

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte, je vous en remercie.

Il avança un peu vers le groupe.

\- Et, qui sont ces jeunes mages ?

\- Comment savez-vous que nous sommes des mages, demanda Lucy.

\- Nous autres, les _sin'dorei_ percevons la magie dans les êtres, mieux que qui qu'on que. Cela est dú à notre dépendance en cette dernière.

Il regarda, un peu partout, dans la salle.

\- Puis-je vous demandez si vous avez trouvé un arc, le jour où vous m'avez trouver ?

\- En effet, répondit le roi.

\- Bien.

Il dû se reasseoir, dú à la douleur de sa jambe.

\- Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer, nous reviendrons pour des questions et pour essayer de de trouver une solution pour que vous puissiez rentrer chez vous, dit le roi.

\- Bien, je vous remercie encore de votre aide. _Shorel'aran_.

Le roi sorti, suivit des autres. Yatdron s'allonga sur son lit et regarde, par la fenêtre, le ciel bleu.

\- Laeera...

 _Lune-d'Argent, Siège du Pacte Éternel, après midi._

Le siège du pacte était très actif, tout le monde était en état d'alerte. Dans le bureau principal, Ma'thaes Ambre-Soleil lisait les rapports sur la récupération des survivants, espérant qu'ils aient retrouvé leur chef. Ma'thaes était un elfe de sang, au long cheveux blond et au teint un peu bronzé. Il tenait un bâton blanc, supplanter d'une croix émettant de la lumière.

\- Oú en sommes nous, avec les survivants, demande t-il à un soldat.

\- Nous avons retrouvé 85% des survivants et 7% sont entrain d'être secouru. Mais, malheureusement pas de trace du seigneur Yatdron.

\- C'EST PAS VRAI, dit-il, en tapant sur la table. Continuez les recherches.

\- Bien Seigneur.

Le soldat sorti et un grand elfe borgne entra. Lorsque Ma'thaes le vit, il s'inclina respectueusement.

\- Ma'thaes, je viens aux nouvelles, dit-il.

\- Seigneur Lorthe'mar Theron, nous avons retrouvé une grande partie du personnel du navire et nous sommes toujours entrain de sauver les autres.

\- Et Yatdron ?

\- ... Toujours aucune trace... pardonné moi...

\- Nous devons le trouver, Ma'thaes. Les seigneurs d'Azeroth attendent des nouvelles. Si ils apprennent que Yatdron est toujours porté disparu. Ils chercheront à le remplacer, et cela peut nous entraîner dans un conflit.

\- Je le sais, seigneur. Nous continuons à chercher et l'aide du roi Anduin, et des membres du conseil éternel, nous permet d'agrandir notre zone de recherche.

\- Bien, soupira t-il.

\- Vous l'avez retrouvé, fit une voix triste.

Ils se retournèrent et virent une petite elfe, de la taille de Wendy, aux cheveux rouges, devant la porte.

\- Dame Laeera, dit Ma'thaes.

\- Vous l'avez retrouvé, vous avez retrouvé oni-san, demanda t-elle, les yeux en larmes.

\- Dame Laeera... Je... Je crains que non.

\- POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI IL EST TOUJOURS PAS LÀ, dit-elle en pleure, POURQUOI VOUS L'AVEZ TOUJOURS PAS RETROUVÉ ?

\- Dame Laeera... Je suis désolé, nous poursuivons les recherches, mais nous ne sommes pas sûr qu'il...

\- IL N'EST PAS MORT ! JE SUIS SÛR QU'IL EST TOUJOURS EN VIE ! IL M'A PROMIS QU'IL NE M'ABANDONNERAI JAMAIS ! IL NE PEUT PAS MOURIR !

Elle finit sa phrase en sanglots. Ma'thaes ne su quoi dire. Seigneur Lorthe'mar, toujours calme, se rapprocha d'elle, posa un genou au sol et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Laeera, je suis sûr, tout comme toi, que Yatdron est en vie. Mais il faut que tu sois patiente, dit-il, d'un ton calme.

\- Il... Il m'a promis qu'il n'abandonnerai jamais... Je veux juste qu'il revienne, finit-elle en sanglot.

\- Je sais, Laeera, et je sais qu'il tient toujours ces promesses. C'est un homme de parole, alors, s'il te plaît, arrête de pleurer. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, et lui non plus.

Elle leva la tête, les larmes aux yeux et se jeta sur lui, l'enlacant, en cherchant du réconfort. Le seigneur elfe tenta de la réconforter. Il savait que le lien qui les lié était plus fort que tout chose aux mondes. Après la mort de leurs parents, Yatdron décida qu'il devait protéger, par tout les moyens, sa petite sœur. Et Laeera ne veut pas perdre son frère et se retrouver seule. Le Seigneur mis ce retira, après qu'elle se soit calmé, se retourna vers Ma'thaes.

\- Je ferais tout pour le retrouver. Avec l'aide du Dieu-phénix et du conseil éternel, nous le retrouverons, dit Ma'thaes.

Le Seigneur hocha la tête en signe de compréhension

\- Je le jure, _Anar'alah belore._


End file.
